


Two Sides of One Coin

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Butter as lube, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Tony Stark, fridge sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve and Tony work out some of their frustration in the kitchen.





	Two Sides of One Coin

**Author's Note:**

> I found this prompt at the Ao3 FB prompt group: 
> 
> 'Go Fuck yourself.'  
> 'Fuck me yourself, you coward.' 
> 
> Who could resist?

The two of them had been arguing about everything in the world for days on end. The biggest part of their disagreement was that they were simply opposite sides of the same coin. 

Tony wanted to protect the world by insulating it from evil, by protecting it _before_ the damage was already done. The incursion into New York had scared him so badly that he reacted in the only way he knew - overkill. Only Pepper and Happy knew how shaken tony really was. He vowed to do whatever it took to make the world safe. 

Steve sat on the opposite side of the fence. He had seen first-hand what happened when people were judged and sentence passed before they did anything. He’d seen genocide personally. He’d been to the camps in Germany and Poland. No description, no photos, nothing to could compare to being there. The sight of humans reduced to skeletons in rags, the smell that the ovens had left, the degradingcondtions. None of the scenes would ever leave him. Men deserved freedom. Period. There simply wasn’t any other way. 

On the seventeenth day of this war of heroes, something odd happened. Not many witnessed it. It had happened at the kitchen where the Avengers who were in residence met every morning for caffeine and conversation before they began their days of training, reading, working on suits, and various other pursuits. 

Tony was making himself a cup of coffee while Steve was eating fruit and searching the fridge for something else to eat. Natasha came in and stood beside Steve in his study of the contents of the fridge. 

“Close that door, would you? You’re letting all the cool out,” Tony said without thinking as he sat down and began to sip his coffee. 

“Damn, Stark, can’t we even look for breakfast without you butting in to micromanage?” 

Tony looked up slowly and spoke quite deliberately. “Go fuck yourself, Rogers.” 

Steve turned to look at him. 

Natasha said nothing, just watched. She wouldn’t have stepped into the middle of this for anything at all, but she wasn’t in any hurry to leave either. 

Steve took a step toward Tony. Finally he spoke, enunciating every single word slowly. “Fuck me yourself, coward. You throw out all this shit. Put your money where your mouth is, Stark.”

Tony’s mouth hung open for a long moment. He’d been rendered speechless. Completely and utterly speechless.

Tony stood. He was not as tall or as broad as Steve but he lifted his chin and his dark eyes flashed in rage. Natasha backed away, not leaving yet but getting herself out of their line of sight _and_ their line of fire. 

Tony finally spoke. “Here or you want to take this somewhere else?” 

“Your choice. I don’t care.” Natasha knew that Steve still thought Tony was all talk, but she knew better. Stark could be dangerous when backed into a corner. She’d known him for several years and learned the hard way, picking a few fights with him herself over the years.

Steve didn’t back up and he never took his eyes from Stark’s. “Here works as well for me.”

Natasha still wasn’t sure if it was fight or fuck, but she was going to stick around long enough to find out. She hadn’t been this entertained since Budapest, thought Clint might disagree. 

Tony backed Steve up against the now closed refrigerator door. Steve allowed it though both of them knew that without his suit, Tony was no match for Steve’s strength. Tony pressed his hips against Steve and leaned close to kiss him. Steve turned his head away, but didn’t stop Tony when he grabbed his chin and turned Steve back to face him. He kissed him, thrusting his tongue into Steve’s mouth, more of an invasion than a kiss.

Steve pushed his own hips against Tony’s, grabbing Tony’s ass and grinding against him hard. He pulled away from the kiss, then turning back and allowing Tony to kiss him again. 

“You boys need to get a room. You don’t want Barton seeing this. You’d never hear the end of it,” Natasha said as she grabbed her cup and made an exit. 

They didn’t leave the kitchen. 

“Turn around,” Tony growled at Steve. 

He surprisingly obeyed Stark’s order, turning to face the cool stainless steel of the large fridge. 

Tony pressed against him again, biting the back of his neck and his shoulder as he moved his hands around to Steve’s belt and zipper. He jerked Steve’s jeans down, letting them fall to the floor as he wrapped his hand around Steve’s cock. 

“Hmm,” was all he said as he bit Steve’s ear. He let go long enough to unbutton his baggy flannel pajama pants and let them drop. He kicked them away and rubbed his erection against Steve’s bare ass. 

Tony looked around and spotted the butter on the table. He grabbed it and squished it in his hand then rubbed it on Steve’s ass. 

“Fuck,” Steve whispered as Tony slipped a buttered finger inside him. 

“I need to be inside you now, you son of a bitch.” Tony used the rest of the butter to grease himself, then he pulled back far enough to position himself at Steve’s ass. He didn’t notice that Steve had to bend his legs a little for Tony to fit properly inside. He didn’t notice anything except how hot and tight Steve was. He pushed him against the fridge, but not before reached one hand around for Steve’s cock. 

Tony slammed into him, rattling them both and making the fridge rock. He bit into Steve’s shoulder, mostly to keep from making too much noise. He didn’t move his hand, just kept it tight around Steve, who was moving just fine into the hand without any help from Tony. 

“Is this what you wanted, Cap? Did you want us to rut like two dogs?” 

“Yes!” Steve growled back. “Yes, damn you to hell, yes. It’s exactly what I want!” 

His words notched everything up a degree for both of them. Tony wanted to mark him somehow, make him his own. He pushed deeper, harder, as if he sought to envelope himself completely in Steve Rogers. He did. He wanted to give so much and take so much that neither of them knew where one left off and the other one began. 

He sought to make them not opposites, but one. 

The words slipped out before he could stop them. Just as he felt that buildup, the tension, he said it, 

“Love you.” The words came out a low growl but he knew Steve heard him. 

Then he came. Hard. So intense. So good. 

He was only marginally aware that Steve came with him, not fully realizing it until he felt Steve’s semen on his hand, felt Steve’s cock spasm as it emptied. 

Then for a few seconds, neither of them moved. 

He was reluctant to pull free, to leave the warmth, to face reality once more.

He kissed Steve’s neck, his shoulder. He was as gentle in moving out as he had been violent going in. He turned Steve to face him and without a word, he pulled him close, clung to him for a few seconds. He only realized how scared he was of what Steve might say or do when Steve kissed his cheek and put his face beside Tony’s. 

“It’s all right, Stark. Everything is all right,” Steve said as he put his arms around Tony.


End file.
